You aren't real
by Trisride159
Summary: "The Erudite had found a way to trick the divergent mind. They used the only thing that has helped me get through all of this torture. The only thing i care about. Family. "Your not real!" I screamed." Tris and Four have a kid. But Tris goes missing. No one knows where she is. Well almost all. Only one person knows. But someone else has to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Four POV

"Daddy." Not again please no!

"Daddy." Came the sweet little voice again.

Just pretend you're still asleep.

"Daddy, I know you're not asleep. Your eyes are open. Duh!"

Crap. I turned toward the sweet little voice.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked rolling over to see her. She looked just like her mother. Her blue/grey eyes, her blond hair, and her tone. She was everything like her mother.

The one that got away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

"Get up." Shouted a loud voice. "Get up. Now. They are already serving breakfast."

I jumped out of bed. I can't be late again. If I'm late again, then I'll have to stay and 'work' late. Ugh!

I got up and got dressed. And as I was getting dressed, I started thinking back to my family.

My daughter.

Bailey.

She was so beautiful. I could still see her face. Shaped like her father. But everything else. Was me. I haven't seen her in 2 years. She was so small when I left. She was just 3 years old. A 3 year old, losing her mother. I knew it was hard for me. But her. I couldn't even imagine.

Then four.

My soon to be husband.

I could still see his eyes. And how they looked when I did something bad, or right. Even something's that made him happy, or sad. And when I do something here. I always think to him. What would Four say? Would he be proud of me? Or not?

I was in Erudite. They found out I was divergent, and they knew Four was to. And probably Bailey. But they gave me a deal. If I left, and let them test on me. Then they would leave my family alone. They did say, that I would able to go back to them, whenever they get what they are looking for.

But everyone knows. That's not going to happen.

"Stiff. Let's go." Peter shouted from my door way. Luckily I was fully dressed this time.

"Coming." I said. And ran out the door.

Dreading today already.

Hope you liked it J


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV

Turns out. Bailey had another nightmare. and I have no idea what it was about. heck, I don't know what any of them are about. she never seems to tell me. I hope she doesn't think i would judge her or something.

anyway, to day is the first day of her school year. there is no such thing as grade here. its all about the school. but this is the first time, she wont sin the day with Christina, and her son Daeton. Christina, and Will are Baileys god parents. Tris had enough time to do that for our daughter, before she went and ran off.

" You ready?" i asked as i held her hand as she skipped toward the school room. which is in the Pit.

"Yep!" she said looking down. i smiled. "guess who im going to see today?" she asked still looking down.

"Who?" i said playing along. like most fathers.

"MOMMY!" she screamed. she was so loud, that the Pit went dead silent. even I went dead silent, and my smile faded.

"Bailey. You do know that mommy isn't here right?" i pulled her aside. she needed to learn this now. because in the future. i don't want her relying on someone, who isn't going to be there.

"No." she shock her head. Her blond ponytails swinging behinded her. " Mommy is going to be here today." she said. she looked so hopeful. it was as if she really thought that she would just show up.

"Ok. lets go to school." i wasn't going to stop that hope. not just because i want her to have hope. but because, i also hoped.

once we got to school, Christina was there dropping Daeton off, who was crying, and hugging his moms legs. Bailey didn't even say good bye to me. she went right towards Christina and Daeton.

"See daddy. I told you mommy was here today." she said as she pushed Daeton off of Christinas legs, and hugged them.

based on the look Christina gave me. She thought that i told Bailey to say that. but judging on how she just turned away. my face showed the same surprise.

It hurt, that Bailey didn't know her real mother, and yet. it was a good thing. this way, she wouldn't know the pain, her real morther had given us.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

"Lets go." said the guard that came to pick me up, and take me to the testing room.

"Whats today's schedule look like?" i tried to ask happy as i could.

"That's nothing for you to worry about now is it?" He asked glancing down at me.

A different guard everyday. Just to make sure I don't know their name.

Great.

He was about six feet tall. and had a beer belly. He has a dark brown beard, and a balled head. He was wearing his outfit thingy. and he didn't look to bad. the only thing that was bad to me was.

He had a gun.

And I didn't.

Because i was dauntless, i hated not having a weapon. but that was part of the package.

Give up everything you have, to keep your family safe. and that was the only thing that kept me going.

Even when you hear gunfire, and a big fat guy falls on you with a bloody hole through his skull.

Yep. Family is what keeps me going.

And also what saves you.

sorry haven't been able to update lately. SCHOOL!

and the EOC. but i hope to do a lot of updating this summer and this weekend. :-)

thanks for sticking with me :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

I looked to where the shots had been fired. A figure stands in the middle of the hallway, just far enough to where i cant see his face. I can just hardly see the outline of his body. i knew it was a guy because of the way he stood, and didnt have long hair.

but more importantly, I knew that stance, i knew that way he walked toward me. i grew up to know the way he started to run at me.

**RUN AT ME!**

I tried to push the guard off of me. i dont care if i think i know that walk or anything. i wasnt going to trust it.

I pushed with all my might. but the guard was so heavy and big, i couldnt do it. I keep pushing as hard as i could. The person running toward me said something that made me stop.

It was my name. Not Tris, the name i go by. But the name that only my family would call me.

"Beatice!"

I couldnt believe my ears. Was it really him? could really be?

"Caleb?"

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and _

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

Caleb.

no. i must be dreaming. Or in a simulation. but i usually knew when i was in a simulation.

so either Erudite had finally found something that can master the Divergent mind. or this is real.

I was hoping for the latter. but just in case, i couldn't let the Erudite know.

" You aren't real." I said, as he helped push the guard off of me, and helped me up.

"What are you talking about Beatrice? I'm here to save you and bring you back. back to Four. Remember? do you remember him at all?" he looked me right in the eye. "You dont remember do you?" he sighed loudly when i didnt answer.

I couldnt let the Erudite get to me. i knew this wasn't real. So i wasn't going to play along. I was tired. Not just because of the simulation, but because this was family. He was family. The Erudite have never done a simulation like this before. And that is probably why i really believed this stupid simulation.

" Your not real." i shook my head.

"what?" Caleb looked up at me from his hand. "What? No Beatrice, I'm real. I'm really here. I'm here to save you. I'm here to take you back, to see your daughter. Bailey."

My eyes were wide. I haven't heard her name in forever. Even though I tried to not show my surprise, i couldnt help but feel, that i was showing way more emotion than I thought, and or wanted to show.

They where getting to me. They were getting inside my head. They had found a way. And that way was the only thing that i cared about. they where using what helped me get through the day, against me. the only thing that has ever gotten me through life. the only thing that has ever meant anything to me.

Family.

"Your not real." I said

They were probably trying to make me more open. trying to make me clear my brain. and they were using pain. they were making me say that my family isnt real. and you know. I think im starting to believe them.

"You aren't real." i said again.

"YOU arent real." if i keep saying it. maybe just maybe they wont be able to hurt me again.

"YOU AREN'T REAL!" i shouted.

and that was the last thing i remember, when a sharp pain hit me. And then the white bright hallway, turned into darkness.

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and _

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	7. Chapter 7

Four POV

"So listen, i think you should tell Bailey about her mother." Christina said.

after we dropped the kids off at school, we went to the coffee shop in the Pit. After Bailey called Christina mom. It brought up a bunch of memories. of when we first met, when we climbed the fairies wheel, our first kiss, creating Bailey.

"Four!" Christina snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello! anyone home?"

"Hum? What? Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking." i said focusing back on her.

'You where thinking about Tris werent you?" Christina asked not meting my eyes.

i didnt answer her. I just looked down into my coffee.

"Dont worry. I miss her to." she said looking down.

"Any word from her?" i asked, i already knew the answer. But i always asked because i wanted it to be different.

"No. Not for a long long time Four. Heck not for years." she said again. "That is until this morning." she said so softly i almost didnt catch it.

"What did you say?" i asked. my eyes where on her. "What did she say this morning?"

"I didnt talk to her. But i heard that there was a dauntless guard that had been shot in Erudite. so i asked a friend of mine to check out what happened. And they found...'

"WHAT! WHAT DID THEY FIND!?" i shouted. everyone in the coffee shop stopped and looked at us.

"Sorry." i said to everyone. after about a while, everyone went about there business.

"Dude calm down." Christina said. "Anyway. I asked my friend to check it out, because it was in the divergent treatment thing. and i was hoping it had something to do with... you know who. And anyway, he checked everything our, and he said that." She toke a deep breath. "He said that they found Tris's finger prints on the body. And they found some of her blood on the floor, and the fall." she looked at me, in pain. she was hiding something, something, that she didnt want me to know. something that she didnt want to say out loud, something, that would change everything she just said.

"What are you not telling me?" i asked. trying to catch her eye.

"He said that they found so much blood that was hers, that she/ no one could survive that much of blood loss." I could have sworn her voice cracked when she said ' survive'.

"What else? Did they find her body? Do they have her? What is going on?!" i shouted again. but no loud enough for people to turn and look at me.

"They never found her, or any other body besides the guard." she started to cry. She missed her friend. and i missed my wife. ( we werent married yet, but we were going to be.)

"THEN TELL THEM TO KEEP LOOKING!" i shouted again. but even louder. but no one turned. they probably didnt care.

"Four. Please." Christina looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"NO!" i shouted. "NO! I WILL FIND HER! I DONT CARE WHAT IT TAKES," i was staring at her, yelling, glaring, and smashing the table. Her eyes where wide, and full of something that i couldnt name. I have never seen her look like this. but i kept going. "IM GOING TO FIND HER!" i kept on shouting. "NOTHING WILL..."

"FOUR!" She looked back at me. from where she was looking somewhere behind me.

the force, anger and something else that was in here voice, stopped me.

she looked me in the eye, and then back to wear she was looking at before.

I turned and followed her eyes. The whole coffee shop went dead silent, and it wasnt because of my shouting. it was what was stading in the entryway of the coffee shop. something that made me so happy, mad, sad, and scarred to death.

Tris was home.

**how is that for long people! LOL! :-)**

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and_

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	8. Chapter 8

**Four POV**

I was happy that she was here. But she wasn't alone, nor was she walking, or standing, or clean. Caleb was holding a sleeping bloody Tris in his arms. her head was lying on his shoulder, and i looked like she was sleeping, only her hand was dropped, and lying in empty space, with blood dropping down to the floor.

I ran towards them. " WHAT HAPPENED!"

" I found her in Erudite. I saved her. But she didn't think it was me. She kept saying i wasnt real. SO i stuck her with a needle that had some sleep stuff in it. Then on our way out, a guard tried to stop us. And then he shot, and i tried to move before we got hit. But that just caused the bullet to hit her in the chest." He said.

I reached out to touch her, but Caleb pulled her away from me. I have no idea why. But i wasn't going to think about that right now.

"We need to get her to a hospital. She has lost way to much blood." I said looking her up and down. Calebs' shirt was stained by Tris's blood. Lucky it was black so it wouldn't be seen much. But still.

"i'll take you to the Hospital." Christina came up behind me. But kept walking towards Tris. Thinking that Caleb would pull Tris away from her to. I didnt think anything of it. But he didn't and thats what got me thinking.

_what did i do? why is he mad at me? Does he think i would hurt her? Does he think i made her leave?_

"Lets go!" Christina said running out the door.

Caleb looked at me one last time catching my eye. I wish he hadn't. Because his eyes where full of hate, and sadness. Then he was gone, running down the stairs after Christina toward the hospital.

"You coming Four?!" Christina shouted back.

I wanted to say yes. I really did. But remembering the look Caleb gave me, and how I didn't want her to think that i wasn't real. I didn't want to. But then i thought of Bailey, and made my up my mind. " I'll be there later."

And i turned and ran in the other direction, towards Baileys school.

_What was Bailey going to think of her real mother? Was she even going to know it was her real mother? Would Bailey want Tris in her life? Would she remember that she left us? Even if she only was four years or so old. What would she think?_

But one thing was true.

Bailey was going to see her mother today.

**Christina POV**

Tris was back! She was going to be in Baileys life!

We were running across the pit main area, passing the place where Alec lost his life. We where close to the hospital, its red sign showing itself in big red letters, painted on the rock wall above the doors.

"HELP! HELP! MY FRIEND HAS BEEN SHOT HELP!" I shouted as i entered the lobby/ waiting room. Causing everyones head to turn toward us. I didnt even bother opening the door for caleb as he came running in with Tris still in his arms, and looking even paler. I cought the sight of her chest. it was jsut red, thats all i could see. her black shirt soaked and and sticking to her chest with blood.

Everyone in the lobby rushed toward us, even people who weren't doctors.

"MOVE PEOPLE MOE GIVE THIS PERSON SPACE! I NEED A BED!" A person screamed, heading towards us. In the next second, a guy with a white coat, jeans, and tennis shoes came running through the crowd. " I'm Clint. I'm a doctor. What do we have her?"

"Didnt you hear me. I scream. I mean really i scream and im pretty sure the dead people even heard me." I started.

"She was shot in the chest. She has lost a lot of blood." Caleb cut in.

"Oh. Yes. Put her on this bed." Clint pointed to the roll away bed that a nurse with white hair and in blue scrubs pulled up.

Caleb put Tris on the roll away bed.

Clint pulled up her shirt, not even caring that there were people still around. " Yes. We need to get her to surgery now!" He said to the nurse, as he rolled her away.

Caleb started after her. but i put my hand up to stop him.

A because he couldn't go back there.

B he would probably start a fight to be with his sister.

C i need someone here. someone who knew Tris the way I do.

D i wanted to know what happened.

And E I bet he would want to be here when she came out of surgery.

"What do we do now?" Caleb asked.

Everyone else had returned about their business. leaving me and Caleb standing in front of the doors to which Tris was rolled away through.

"Now." I held back the tears. "We wait."

**Four POV**

I stopped at Baileys school, waiting for her to get out. I was also going to have to take Daeton cause his mom was at the hospital with Caleb. Or so i hoped.

I had been starting to second guess the idea of telling Bailey.

_What is Tris didn't make it out of surgery? What if she is dead right now?_

I would have to check with Christina on how Tris is doing before I say anything.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I heard a scream.

"I know that voice!" I said as i looked up from where i was sitting on a bench across from the school. and saw my little baby girl running across the path, in her purple dress, caring her purple lunch box, and her backpack jumping up and down on her back as ran across the parking lot to me. then she jumped right into my arms.

"Where is mommy?" she asked in her little baby voice.

"Honey. You need to stop calling Christina your mommy." i said patting her tommy.

"No daddy. Not Chrissy." Baileys nick name for Christina. "Real mommy. She is here. She is hurt though." Her blue eyes where staring right into mine with sadness, and excite.

Some how Bailey found out. Now Tris had to make it out. - well she had to make it out before. but now she has more reason to make it out-.

"Bailey how do you know that?" I asked.

"I just knew, and I told you today i was going to see mommy. I just called Christina mommy because Daeton dared me to." she smiled sweetly.

_But how did Bailey find out in the first place._

_leavi__ng_**_ me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean._**_ lol._

**_-maximumride159_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What is that?_

Beep. .Beep.

_What in the world. What in the world is that?_

Beep. .Beep.

_God damn it! Is this another way for the Erudite, to wake me up? why not send in a guard or something._

"I'm up." I said. I didn't even open my eyes.

Beep. .Beep.

"I'm up!" i shout.

"Thank the lord!" someone something warm grabbed my hand.

I froze. I knew that voice. I knew that touch. I gave myself up for that voice and touch.

"Four?"

"You remember me!" He tightened his grip on my hand. As if i was about to fly away. "I thought you wouldn't I mean, you have been..."

I opened my eyes. He was really here. "Your not real." I say cutting him off. He was really here. In the simulation.

He stopped, and he looked up. He had been smiling and looking down at my hands rubbing his thumb around in circul.

But now he looked up, and looked me in the eyes. His thumb had stopped. But just by how his eyes looked, and the way it made me feel, I knew the Erudite finally found a way to be able to trick the Divergent mind. I didn't want to leave this place, not if this Four could make me feel like this. So i desiced to play along. I knew that if they thought i thought it was real, they would keep me under much longer to see how my brain reacts to stuff.

"Four?" I said hopfully in a way that sounded believable.

"Yes. Tris. Its really me." His smile came back. And i couldn't help but smile to.

'Four! I..." I couldn't hold back the tears. I wish they were fake. because i knew this was fake. but still. I couldn't hold them back. "I'm so sorry." i balled out. I was crying so hard i couldn't even talk right. I could barley see.

"Hey. hey." He held my hand and rubbed his thumb in circles around my hand. "Its ok. You left to protect your family. I would have done the same thing. But i just wish that this didn't happen." He smiled.

I was about to answer when the door opened, and a little voice peeped through.

"Can I come in yet? Pwease?" Its asked.

I thought. Long and hard. I knew that voice. Wait. I didn't need to think. Because as a mother. You knew your own daughters voice.

"Yes." Four said. "Come on in and see mommy." He said letting go of my hand, as Bailey ran inside the room, and straight towards him, and got up on his leg.

"Hey mommy." She said, and she turned to look at me. Her eyes blazing into mine. But i wan't able to answer.

Before a different image was show.

_leavi__ng_**_ me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean._**_ lol._

**_-maximumride159_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Four POV**

I smiled. Bailey knew her mother right off the bat.

"Hasn't she grown?" I ask Tris. Still looking at Bailey as i bounce her on my knee.

I don't get an answer.

"Tris?" I finally turn my head to face her. She was wearing that stupid hospital gown thing. And her hair was CRAZY! Sticking up in all different ways. I looked into her deep brown eyes. But they didn't seem to have any life inside of them. They were staring to a spot that only she could see on the wall across the bed. "Tris!" I yell. I go to put Bailey down so she wont have to see her mother like this. But once i look back at Bailey. She looks just like her mother.

Lifeless.

**Tris POV**

I was now not looking at how big my daughter had gotten, or how much Four had changed. But at when i was in a doctors office. I could see myself. As if i left my body. As if the person lying in the chair, was a solo-less me. I could also see that this was me when i was about 7 months along with Bailey.

Movement cough my eye. It was a doctor holding some folders walking into the room.

_"Well it seems as though you are a little sick, and just to protect the baby. I will give you this." _The doctor held up a shot. With clear liquid in it.

As so to answer his question i moved my neck, so that the right side was facing the doctor, leaving the skin exposed.

_"Ok. Here we go."_ He stoke the needle inside my neck, pushing the end so that the liquid was released. Then he smiled. _"There we go." He grinned. "If you need any other help, or if you have any questions. Don't be afraid to contact me ok?"_ He smiled again.

Something inside me, told me that whatever he stuck me with. Wasn't meds.

Then the image was gone.

**Four POV**

I I had one hand on Tris's leg, and I was looking, and yelling at Bailey. "Bailey! BAILEY!" I still held bailey in my arms. Jumping her up and down trying to get those bright blue eyes, back to life.

"OAHHH!" I turned and looked at Tris. She was gasping for air.

"Oah." A small gasp made me look at Bailey. Her eyes where back and bright with life. As was Tris's.

I hugged Bailey close. Thankful that she was back to the bright, colorful, and loving Bailey she was. "Oh god. Bailey dont you dare do that to me again." I scolded her. I couldn't handle that. Not again. I then looked at Tris. "Are you ok?" I asked. I couldn't hug her because i had Bailey in my arms. And i didn't want to put her down.

"Yeah." Tris answered. She wasn't looking at me though when she said it. She was looking at Bailey.

"Are you?" she asked Bailey.

_How did she Bailey went under? She went blank before Bailey. Oh, wait she came back before Bailey maybe then?_

Bailey nodded.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. Tris was smiling at Bailey, And Bailey was holding her arms out towards Tris.

_What is going on?_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bailey was trying to get out of my arms to Tris. She was wiggling and shaking and all kinds of this.

"Is it ok, if she comes to you?" I tightened my arms around Bailey. Not wanting her to fall.

"Yeah." Tris said smiling at Bailey. Not even looking at me. She held her arms out for Bailey. Bailey was reaching towards her mother. And the only thing that was in the way, of Tris being reunited with her daughter, and Bailey being reunited with her mother.

Was me.

**Baileys' POV**

I wanted to see mommy. She was there in that thing with me. She saw that stick go into her neck. But it really didn't look like her though. Because she was fat. And i mean fat.

I was reaching towards mom, and she was reaching towards me. But dad was holding me back. I tried and pulled, and reached as far as i could, and as hard as i could. But he didn't let go.

So i stopped. I stopped reaching for mom. And turned to dad, and put my hands on my purple dress. "Put me down."

He turned his head to look at me. And he just looked at me.

"Put me down." I slapped his face, and he got mad. He growled at me. But i heard mommy laugh. So I smiled.

"Ok." He said. And gave me to mommy.

She smelled and, felt like she was my mommy. Which is weird. But hey.

"Hey sweetie." She hugged me. Tight. This was my mommy. I knew that. But something, wasn't right. I don't know what it is, but its something.

"BAILEYYYYYYYY!" Someone shouted my name. Mommy let me go and I turned my head to look at door.

Daeton ran in with Chrissy.

"DAETON!" I shouted. I wiggled in moms arms, and she let me go. I didn't even need to slap her :-)

I jumped from the bed, and Daeton wrapped me in his arms, and hugged me. And I felt safe. Because he's my big brother. So of course I would feel safe.

**(Here is an Authors note. But a lot of people have asked me to do a Bailey POV. And i Know that she is 4. and yeah. But I made her smart. So yeah lol. Who knows what they teach inside that dauntless school.)**

"Is that your mommy?" Daeton asked letting go of me. Looking at my mom in the hospital bed. Which his mother stood talking to, and crying, and hugging.

"Yep." I said turning my face back towards his.

"Hey. I wanted to show you something. Come on!" Daeton grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the hospital room, and down the hall, and out the doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran, him in front of me.

"Some where, Where all the Dauntless go." He shouted back. And we ran faster.

_leavi__ng_**_ me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean._**_ lol._

**_Also people, I'm going to cancel one story. So what ever story gets_**

**_the least amount of reviews, is what i'm going to cancel. This one,_**

**_is in last place. And i love this story. Ya'll have to beat,_**

**_22 reviews. So PLEASE! review!  
_**

**_-maximumride159_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baileys POV**

I dont know where we were going. But Daeton, was leading me to a building, that was outside. I mean outside in the open air. We were heading to this big building. It was so tall, I couldn't even see the top. It just disappered into the night sky.

I haven't been up here much. Just once or twice with daddy. And I have never seen so many flash lights in the sky. I mean there had to be 10 flash lights. shinning down on us. They also seemed to not be working right. They weren't really that bright. **( FYI, When she says 10. She is only four years old. And thats as high as she can count. So thats a lot for her fyi.)**

Once we got to the big building. I was out of breath.

"What is this?" I asked Daeton. He was standing near the doors at the front of the building.

"A place, where you become dauntless." He smiled, And throw the door open, and ran inside.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him. "Daeton! Where are you!?" I couldn't see. It was so dark. I wish I had a flash light.

"Bailey." His voice sounded right next to me. "Over here." Something touched my hand. It was to my right. Right where I heard his voice coming from.

"Daeton?" I asked. I still couldn't see.

"Yeah come on." He said grabbing my hand with his. And he pulled me to a...stairs?

"Daeton where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs.

"I told you." He said as he contuied running. "We are becoming dauntless."

We ran. So many flights of stairs, and when we finally came to the top. We weren't even breathless.

We were dauntless already. So what up here was going to make us even more dauntless?

**Four POV**

Christina and Tris talked, while I toke a nap.

"Four." Someone shook me. Trying to wake me up.

But I didn't want to. I wanted to stay asleep.

"Four!" The voice sounded scared. "FOUR GET YOU BUTT UP!"

I jumped. "You don't have to be that loud." I said. I had my arms behind my head the whole time. Even when she scared me.

"What do you want Christina?" I said closing my eyes again.

"Where is Daeton? I need to go home, and I can't find him."

"He is with Bailey." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"Well, Bailey is gone to." I shot straight up. Bailey. GONE! My baby gone!

"We have to find them! Do you know where they went?" Christina asked me.

I was about to say no. But then a thought kicked in. Bailey always talked about going up top. Above the pit.

"I have an idea." I said. And raced out of the room. Making sure Tris was asleep before I left, And headed towards the surface.

**Baileys POV**

Daeton opened the door. And a fresh gust of wind came in. blowing my hair back, sending the smell of mold, rust, and nature into my face.

"Come on!" Daeton grabbed my arm. Again. And dragged me out the door. Where tons of dauntless kids where standing. And cheering.

"Whats going on?" I asked, as Daeton helped me zig-zag around the jungle of legs.

"This is the dauntless way of life." He said.

Daeton finally stopped, when we got to the front of the line.

A man now covered in shadow seeming dark colored, was standing in front of him. Then he leaned down towards Daeton.

"Bro. Does your mom know your doing this?" He asked.

"No. Duh. Can we please go Zeke?" Daeton asked. I knew that name from somewhere.

"Wait we? Who is this We?" Zeke asked. His eyes where as dark as he was. If it weren't for the white around his eyes, I wouldn't have been able to see them.

"Does it matter?" Daeton asked.

Everyone knew my dad. And no one ever would let me do anything, unless they knew my dad said it was ok.

"Yeah. Its does." He said. Looking behind Daeton, and looking right at me. "Oh." He smiled. "I see. Want to show your girlfriend your brave? Dauntless?" He smiled.

"Yeah." Deaton stood up to Zeke.

"Fine. Come on." Zeke stood up. He was tall! Like a giant.

Daeton hadn't let go of my hand the whole time.

Zeke bent down to pick Daeton up, and went to the edge of the building. And held him over the edge.

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone stopped. Everything went silent.

But Daeton was the only one who talked to me "Its ok. Come on."

Zeke latched him into something, And then bent to pick me up.

"Its going to be ok. Alright? Just enjoy it ok?" He latched me right next to Daeton.

"We are ready!" Deaton said, and toke my hand.

"Alright." And then the I dropped.

The wind was in my face, and I closed my eyes, feeling like I was falling.

"Bailey!" Daeton yelled at me. "Open your eyes!" He shouted.

When I opened my eyes. I saw everything. The buildings the ground everything.

I wasn't falling.

I was flying


	12. Chapter 12

**Baileys POV**

I was flying.

I was flying like a bird over the city. I spread my arms out, and closed my eyes.

Daeton said something that I didn't hear. But I didn't care. I was flying. And thats all that mattered.

Then something grabbed my arms, and pulled them to my sides. I opened my eyes to see that Deaton was looking at me, and had his hands over my arms.

"Your not supposed to do that." He said.

"Oh. Why?"

"Because of that." He pointed in front of us, where a big build had a hole in it. And as we went through it I screamed.

"Bailey! Its ok!" Daeton said. "Look." I opened one eye, and looked down.

there where people down below us. We weren't as high above the ground as we were a while ago. And they were all screaming. At us? But why?

I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Pull the brake!" They shouted.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Daeton.

His face was full of fear. "We have to pull that thing." He pointed towards the string thing that hung above our backs. I knew my little arms couldn't reach it. And I didn't think his could either.

"Are we going to get hurt?" I asked. I wasn't that scared. But I didn't want to have a cut on me.

He didn't say anything, and nodded. Then we both tried to reach for the thing.

When I couldn't anymore because of the burn in my arms, I turned, and saw a wall coming at us, at 10 miles perhour. (**again, thats as high as she can count.)**

"Daeton." I pulled on his shirt. "Daeton!" I yelled. He was still trying to reach it. But he wasn't even close. With the crowd still shouting, and the walll coming closer I started to cry.

"I love you Bailey." Daeton hugged me. Will tried to, because we where harnessed in.

"I love you to." I hugged back.

And I closed my eyes.

**Christinas POV**

Daeton, and Bailey had disappered, and now Four was making us run above ground. Searching everywhere. We couldn't find them. We shouted, we yelled sweet candy names. We threatened them. But of course we wouldn't hurt them.

That when I heared a group of people yelling. I was to far, to hear what they were saying.

"Four!" I said. He was in front of me yelling for Bailey, while walking down the road.

"What?" He asked. He turned to me, and even though it was dark. I was pretty sure his eyes where red from crying. I know mine where.

"Listen." I said. We both went dead quite. The big group was yelling even louder now. And then I was able to hear them word for word.

"Pull the break!" They shouted.

Me and Four looked at eachother, making eye contact. Knowing that either that our kids, where in trouble, or someone was in trouble.

Four ran. Not even bothering to wait for me. I followed him. He was so fast, that I lost him a lot. But then a fire light came into view. And I saw him. He was running towards the group of people. And a wall. What was he doing.

_ZING!_

I looked up, and saw something fly over my head. I didn't know what it was. But then I heard a little voice.

"I love you Bailey."

DAETON!


	13. Chapter 13

Christina POV

DAETON!

My son was on that death contraption! And so was Bailey!

"FOUR!" I shouted. Four would know what that thing was. And if it was more dangerous than what I just saw. "FOUR!"

CRASH!

Four was tromping through the grass. "I know. I heard him to. We have to hurry." He didn't even stop and tell me. He was running and yelling back at me. Running to the place that I saw Deaton disappear to.

"Four what's going to happen? What's going on!?" I shouted running up next to him. Which usually would be hard for me, because I haven't run this fast since Tris left? But now I had a good reason to. And NOTHING! Would slow me down, or stop me. From getting to my son.

Four POV

Christina was running next to me. Asking me over and over what the hell was going to happen? How dangerous it was. And what not. But I wasn't focusing on that. I was focusing on saving my daughter. And Deaton.

We rounded a corner, and that's when the wall came into sight. It wasn't far. I could make it. I HAD to make it. In the torch light, I could see Bailey and Deaton hugging each other. They were approaching the wall fast. But I was faster. I would have to be faster. I could hear them telling each other how much they loved them. I could also hear the people at the bottom.

"Why don't they pull the brake?"

"Is that Fours daughter?"

"Someone is going to die. And it's not just going to be the kids."

"Someone save them!"

"Who would let a kid on that?"

I didn't focus on those people who were talking. I just ran to the wall. Bailey and Deaton flying right above me. I pushed myself to go faster. The wall was not five feet away. And I was closing in fast. I would have to jump at the right time to stop them. If I'm a little bit to early or late. It would end badly.

"MOVE!" I Shouted as I ran through the crowd. Even though I didn't have to. Everyone had already gotten the memo that Four. The big protective father was here. And would kill anyone to save his daughter.

The wall was less than two feet. One foot.

JUMP!

CRASH!

I thought I would save them. I thought I had them. Then someone shouted from the crowd. Those made my heart sink.

"NO!"


	14. Chapter 14

Bailey POV

I was holding on to Daeton for dear life. Waiting for the hardness of the wall to hit my face. And when we hit it. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. It didn't even hurt. But right when my face hit the wall. It was gone. And then I hit something even harder. And that hurt. With a very sharp stining in my nose, I let out a scream. And someone else must have felt the same pain because someone shouted no.

What had I hit? What was happening? I opened my eyes, and saw that I was face to face with the wall. It was blurry because of the tears that were in my eyes. I was still hugging Daeton, when I felt something wet and slimy roll down my neck.

"Bailey?" I forgot about the pain, and what ever that wet stuff was once I heard Daetons voice.

"Yeah." My voice was harsh.

"We are alive." He smiled at me. His brown eyes met mine. and I could see the happiness in his eyes. And to my surprise he was right. We were alive.

"BAILEY!" Someone screamed from bellow us. I was in trouble. I turned my face to look down. And thaats when I felt the sting again. And I screamed. "BAILEY!" I felt hands under me. "Someone help me!" In the next seconds, I feel Deatons heat leave me, and then a hard chest.

I was crying so much now that I couldn't even see through the tears to see who it was. Even though I knew the voice, and I remember the feel of his chest. I still wanted to make sure it was my daddy.

"Bailey. Bailey. You'll be ok. " I heard my daddys voice.

With dad repeating that over and over in my ear, and the pain. I fell asleep. The pain to much to bear. But before I drifted. I heard something. Something that scared me. I didn't even really know what it meant. But just the sound scared me.

"You should have died."


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

I woke up to an empty room. I was still in the hospital. Wait. Hospital? Lets see what happened yesterday?

Oh yeah. That's right. I'm in a simulation. The erudite have found a way to trick the divergent mind. And I'm going along with it because…

I thought back to Fours' smile. To his touch on my skin. How his thumb felt as it moved in circles around the back of my hand. I thought back to how I missed that touch in that cold plain white room. And how he felt so real that I didn't want to leave. So I'm going along with it because this is as close as I will ever be to my family again.

I just hope that I wont be taken out to soon. I hope I never get taken out. And to do that. I'm going to have to play along. But the one thing that I have to remember, sadly. Is that none of this. Four, Cable, Christina, Daeton. Bailey.

Aren't real.

That was my last thought as I drifted back to sleep. Still dreading the day. Still dreading waking up.


	16. Chapter 16

Four POV

I brought Bailey to the hospital. She had a broken nose, and a busted lip. She obviously would be ok. But even though I jumped to stop them. It didn't slow them down enough to not ignore them. But at least it slowed them enough to were no one died.

While Bailey went to surgery. I went straight to Tris's room. The doctor had said that she could come home today. Which was great! The only problem is that the house isn't in the best coondetion, and I still don't know if I trust Tris just yet. I mean. She left us once. Even though it was to protect us. And then when she and Bailey went into that like comma thing. And plus here. She is in one room. Out there, She could go anywhere she wants. When she wants.

But mainly I'm afraid of myself. What if I mess up? What if I cant handle having two girls? What if shes changed, and I don't like the new her?

What if?


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear fanfiction people,**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I just got done moving into my new house. So I hope you liked the ones I had posted. I thought that I owed ya'll for me not updating. If yall have any ideas. I'd love to hear them. I am running out of ideas. So yes. PLEASE HELP!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Four POV**

Tris is coming home today. I spent all night, cleaning and picking up the house. I still lived in that same apartment that we shared our first kiss, that we first said I love you in, were we made Bailey, where we had our first fight. All our first where in here. I smile to myself as I walk to the hospital to get Tris. But then it drops as i remember another first.

The first-and hopefully only time- that Tris left.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about anything, but my Tris coming home. I want to wake up to her every morning, fall in with her all over again the next day. Then fall asleep next to her every night. I want a normal life, I want that family that wakes up and falls a sleep happy. That no one ever hurts, that no one is scared of. I want a family where no one leaves.

_How do I know that Tris is still Tris? How do I know she wont leave again? That she still loves me? Loves Bailey!? _Then I remember. She left to protect her family. Which should be the only answer that I need. But for some reason I feel like i need more.

I look up and see that i've walked across the Pit, and down the halls to the hospital door that is closed, and made of steel. The door that is holding Tris on the other side of it.

_I can do this. I love Tris. She loves me and Bailey. I can do this. _I think to myself.

I grab the cold metal door nob in my right hand, and take a deep breath and open the door.

I look straight at the roll away bed that has Tris's body in it. That SHOULD have her body in it. But its not there! I step farther into the room as panic starts to run through my body. I look to my right, and see her sitting in the chair putting her boots on. And I sigh as the panic drains from my body, and is replaced with happiness, and relief that she didnt leave.

She has her dauntless jack-it, and black pants on. And under her jack-it is a black tank-top, that is showing just enough stuff as she is bending down to tie her black boots to make my little friend happy.

Her hair blond hair is pulled back into a pony tail with... bangs? When did she ever get bangs?

As she straights up done tying her shoes she sees me standing there, and smiles. I drag my eyes up her body. From her shoes to her hair. But then as i'm making my way back down I catch those perfect brown eyes. Shinning so bright with happiness, that I can't help but smile as her happiness surrounds me like a nice warm blanket. God she is perfect.

"Hey." She says. She is still smiling and i'm pretty sure that her voice was a little higher than usual.

" Hi." I say. My voice is also high. And I guess she heard it to because an angel like sound comes from her mouth as she giggles away.

This is her. This is my Tris. Just take away the bangs. But I dont know they look really sexy. I smile to myself.

I'm taking her home tonight.

**Tris POV**

I woke up early so i thought that I might get dressed so when Four gets here, we can leave. I dont want to stay another minute in this place. It reminds me of Erudite. And if this is going to be my get away world, then I'm going to change it as much as i can without letting them know I know.

I walk over to the chair and where Christina had put some of my old dauntless cloths on. The jack-it that Four gave me for my birthday before I left was laying on top of black jeans, a black tan-top. With black boots on the floor beside it.

I wish i never left. Because I missed how Christina would pick out my cloths. Even though I hated it then. It brings back great memories that I hope i never lose. But then again I'm happy I left. Because I protected my family, and I know if Four was the one who had gone, and left the way I did. I wouldn't have been able to give Bailey the childhood, and life that she deserved. That she needs.

I change into my new cloths and set down to put my boots on. I start to tie my right boot when the door to the hospital room opens, and I hear a whimper. Before I move my head to look up, I see black shoes step into the room, and turn towards me and hear a sigh. And I know its Four. (You know how i know him by his sigh.) ;)

I finish tying my left boot, and move on to my right. Four doesn't say anything or move at all while I'm tying my boot. But when i start to straighten up, I move my eyes and see that he is a happy camper today. I smile to myself, because i know why he's happy. Well, HOPEFULLY! its because of my tank-top. Its a little big. But if he likes it then i'm good.

I move my to met his. Then i'm sucked into a trance. I stair into those deep blue eyes, and watch with love, and interest on how the shift from a mad and heavy look to a brightly happy and loving look in less than a second. I don't know how long we looked into each others eyes, but when I finally find my voice, I say the only word that I can think of.

"Hey." My voice was high than usual. And i hope to good he didnt notice. He doesn't say anything about it so I think i'm in the clear.

"Hi." He says. But his voice cracks and goes so high that it sounds like a little girl overly excited that her daddy got her a new dolly. I try and hold my laughter back, but I can't. So I laugh. I laugh for the first time in YEARS!

I truly laugh. I laugh so loud that i'm sure the room all the way down the hall could hear me. I calm down after a while, and then i realize that four didn't laugh. CRAP! Is he mad at how i laughed at him? I look up at his face, and see the most beautiful thing ever.

Four is smiling, and a single tear is sliding down is cheek on the right side. He's happy.

I'm so moved that I close the distance between us in 4 steps, and hug him. I slip my arms under his, and wrap them around his wast, (look whos been working out)and lean my head against his chest. I close my eyes, and listen to his heart as it beats. I focus on the feel of his chest as it rises and falls with every breath. I welcome the warm air that he breaths out through his mouth that lands on my head.

I invite the feel of his arms being wrapped around me. I enjoy the way he pulls me closer to his chest. if its even possible that I can get closer. I feel the way his fingers dip into my back, and how he tightens the grip he has on me. He kiss my head, and a warm feeling spreads from my head and goes down to my toes. making me snuggle closer. Wanting more of him. Wanting him to keep me close, and protect me from anything that happens.

I would have stayed there like that for ever if i wanted to. But then I just had to think about this not being the real Four. How this is just a trick. A simulation. So with that thought i sigh then take a step back. I feel his arms try to pull me closer as I unglued myself from his chest. I felt a pull, a wave of need pulling me towards him when i stepped out of his circular of protection, and into my own.

I look down, not wanting to look in his eyes. Because i already know that I hurt him. And if I looked up, i would have cried because of how it would remind me of the real Four, and his pain.

"Um. Can we go now?' I find the courage to look back up into his eyes. I really wanted to get out of here. It is way to much like erudite. His blue eyes shinned when I asked that.

"Sure." He smiled. But not as big as he had earlier. He stuck his hand out for me, and I looked at it for a minute. Wondering if I should take it or not. But then i remember that Erudite are in my head right now. They are watching what is going on in my head. But mainly I wanted to take it. I just needed something to make me want to take it even more. Mainly because i feel bad that something like this, is what I believe to be home.

Right when i take it, I feel that fire shooting form my hand up my arm and through out the rest of my body.

As he pulled me out the door of the room, and out of the hospital to the nice open Pit.

I smiled. Christina, Will, Daeton, and Bailey were waiting on the side of the hospital.

Christina runs to me and hugs me. Then pain shots through me.

And I wake up.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey People! I know I haven't been updating, but that's because I'm working on something else. And I have family stuff, and homework. But anyway. I'm working on a new story that I know you all will love. I'll let you all know the name of it when I publish it. This also means, that I probably will just stop updating my old stories, unless I get 10 reviews more.

So yeah. I need 10 reviews more to keep an old story. But I know that you all are going to like this next one I'm working on. Because its like Divergent. But its also completely different. Its got a lot of action, a little romance. And Tons of mystery to it! It should be out and on fanfiction by the end of this weekend at the earliest. And then around Christmas break at the latest.

Christmas break, I will be updating the stories that have 10 reviews or more. ( I mean 10 new reviews or more) I will be updating so much over Christmas. You guys are going to hate me. LOL. I really do hope you all stick with me. And help me out with my writing.

These stories on here, are not just for fun ideas. ( not for me at least) I'm wanting to know y'alls opinions. I want to become a better writer. This way I can write a book, and you guys will love it. So please keep helping me thanks

-Trisride159


	20. Chapter 20

ok people. I posted a draft of the new story. Its called **U.S.A most wanted**. You can find it under the book **Wanted!** or you can just look under my books. So yeah. Its just a draft. going to fix it later. just want to give you a look of what the books about. please let me know what you think :)

Trisride159


	21. Chapter 21

Here is some more of the story. Sorry about all the Authors notes.

**Tris POV**

_Christina runs to me and hugs me. Then pain shots through me._

_ And I wake up._

White.

That's all I see. White, and bright. It surrounds me. Like I'm floating in a cloud. But like a really white cloud. The pain in my arm, seems to have been from something small. Something that is now inside me, causing a burn throughout my body.

"Tris."

What was that?

"Tris."

Someone is whispering my name.

"Tris."

I try and answer. But nothing comes out. It's like I've gone mute.

"Tris. Can you hear me?"

I don't recognize the voice, but I somehow know that I want to go towards it. That I need to go towards it.

"Tris."

The whisper turns more into a yell. They almost sound terrified.

"Tris! Please!"

"_PLEASE WHAT?!" _I try to say. But nothing comes out.

"What's happing!?" I hear the voice ask. I still can't place it. For a second I think that whoever they are, are asking me this question. But out of nowhere another voice enters.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before. It's like she's in a coma, but she can still move, and use all her scenes-." This voice sounded deeper, and more reassuring than the last.

"How do you know? Can she hear us? Can she see us?" The other voice asked. This time, it was excitement filled.

_"NO! I can't cause there is a god damn light in my eyes! Move it, and we'll find out!" _I try and say back. And apparently they seemed to have gotten the message because the white light disappeared, and darkness replaced.

"Because we saw her moving earlier. And she probably canhearusrightnowmmmmm…."

The voice was drowned out by the darkness. I was falling back into the simulation.

_I have to get out of this. I have to wake up. I can't take any more of this!_

"Please." But I'm too swallowed up by the darkness, for anyone to hear me.

**Four POV**

"Please."

I stopped talking to the doctor, and looked at Tris. Her eyes where now closed and her hair lying across her face maybe her look so much younger, and asleep. But sadly that wasn't the case. I ran over to her side. Hoping to hear her say something else.

"You need to leave sir. She won't be waking up any time soon." Mr. Sam (the doctor) told me.

Sam is a nice guy. He's dealt with me yelling at him what to do, cussing at him, and threating him that if he didn't fix Tris. I was going to kill him. He puts up with a lot of peoples crap probably. And it didn't make me feel good knowing that I probably stressed him out more than he already is.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you Sam." I look at up at him, and met his gray eyes. And see that they have a little happiness in them.

"It's quit alright son." He says. He has a weird accent. It's like something that the Amity people have. And knowing him. He probably did come from Amity. Seeing how peaceful he is, even with the stress. The only way I can tell he's got so much stress, is based on all the gray hair he has.

"Thank you sir." I say back. I grab Tris's left hand, and sit in the desk chair that is right next to the bed. And use my thumb to create little circles on the top of her hand. "May I please stay? I want to be here when she wakes up." I don't look at him this time. I keep my eyes fixed on Tris. I study the way she breaths, and how relaxed she looks. But I truly know that she is scared.

Based on the way she was holding, squeezing my hand. I knew that I was the only thing here right now that made her feel safe.

"I suppose that's alright. No one else though." Sam said.

"Thank you." I said not even looking at him. I just start talking to Tris.

" Nothing has changed really since you left. I still have that brown couch sweetie."

That's the last thing I remember, before a memory shots through my head.

***Flashback***

_"Sweetie you ok?" I ask as I walk into our one story apartment. _

_ I just got off work, and walked through the door, to find my beautiful bride sitting on the couch in the living room curled up on the brown love seat, -that sits right in front of the TV- with a big fluffy blanket covering her as she stares off into space._

_ "Tris?" I repeat after she didn't answer. Starting to worry, I move toward the couch. Knowing that I didn't take my shoes off- which Tris hates- but I didn't care._

_ Once I got to the couch, I bent down right in front of her. My movements catching her eye making her forget her daydream and look at me. I smile when she moves her head my way. But it drops the minute I see her red eyes._

_ I stand up fast and look around. Tris is a big girl. I've never really seen her cry except when her mother died. Which is understandable? Looking for anyone, or anything that shouldn't be here. I feel a small warm hand rest on my arm. I freeze. Not knowing what to do. Then a small arm goes across my chest. Knowing that she is asking me to turn around and face her, I spin slowly. Not wanting to scare her any more than she seems to be now. _

_ Once I'm fully turned around, I notice that she isn't sitting on the couch anymore. She is standing up; with her tear stained face not even 6 inches from mine. I look over face. Making sure nothing is broken- besides those beautiful red eyes-. I keep searching and looking over her face, when I feel a cold chill come over my arm where she warm hand used to be. _

_ Then I feel the warmth on my face, as her hand holds the right side of my face. I lean into, and feel the chill as her other arm leaves my chest to hold the left side. With both her hands holding my face, I close my eyes. Taking in the warmth and feel of her that I've missed all day. Then I hear the most beautiful sound ever. _

_ "I love you Four.". Making me feel her nice warm breath on my lips._ _Tris whispers in a hushed and sad voice. Which rips my heart open?_

_ "I love you to." I say. My voice straining and filled with sadness. _

_ But the feel of her lips on my, make my world shine brighter than the sun. Feeling the sparks that come off her lips as they hit mine sends a chill down my back. And I can't keep my hands off her any longer. I wrap my left arm around her waist, and cradle her face in my right. Her lips feel so soft, and welcoming. Making me want more. _

_ I deepen the kiss, feeling hungry. Wanting to take in all of her. Wanting to let her know that I truly love her, that nothing will ever change. That I will always want her like this. That I will always need her. I kiss her deeper, wanting to show her that she is the only one for me. The only one who will ever bring out this side of me. I move my right hand to the back of her head, and push her face a little more towards mine. Loving the feel of her soft, long blond hair. _

_ I feel her lips move faster, more needy. Like she can't get enough of me either. I feel her hands move from my face, and around my neck, and pull at the little hairs at bottom. I feel her teeth pull on my bottom lip, telling me that she wants this to. _

_ I move my hand from her face and waist, and bend down a little, and put my palms on her butt, and give them a little squeeze as I pick her. Making sure to keep my lips on hers all the time. She wraps her legs around my waist as I walk us to the love seat that's less than 3 steps away._

_ Still soaking in the warmth and sparks that keep coming from her lips, I turn my back to the couch, and lower myself slowly onto the couch, and place her in my lap. Removing my hands from her butt, I place them on her lower back, and start making my way up her back, keeping her shirt on._

_ Tris stops to catch her breath, and moves her face away from mine. Wanting the soft, and warm feeling back on my lips again, I start kissing her neck. Making her tilt her head to the right out of pleasure. I make sure to kiss every spot I can. Sucking in some places, and slowly kissing in others._

_ I kiss her neck one last time, and I hear her moan. Those moan. Holy lord that moan, had me begging for more. I move my face away from her neck, and move it to where I could kiss her lips. But before I got that far. I met those steaming, not so red, brown eyes. Steaming as in wanting more. I start my move towards her lips. Crying for her touch. But out of nowhere, her hand leaves the back of my neck, and stops my lips from kissing her._

_ Not knowing what was going on, and scared I went too far. (Even after our wedding night 3 weeks ago.) I looked up, and saw how hard it was for her to stop. But I also saw worry, and fear in her eyes. Then she shut them and toke a deep breath. _

_ "Four…" She started. Oh shit! What's going on!? "I have to tell you something."_

_ Keeping myself calm, was the only thing I was focusing on. Well, trying to at least. Other thoughts ran through my head. _

_Does she want to get a divorce even after 3 weeks?_

_Is she going to tell me she doesn't feel the same as I do anymore?_

_ I nodded. Not trusting my voice. I was still looking up into her eyes. Waiting patiently. Well patiently as I could. Really I was freaking out on the end side. Can you please just get it out!? I was wanting to shout. But I know that would just scare her even more. And me. And I would never yell at Tris out of anger. She toke another deep breath. And started to speak._

_ "I love you." She said opening her eyes, and looking into mine. "I love you sooo much Four. It's impossible for anyone to love someone more than I love you." Ok. But there's a but coming up. I know it. "And…" Ok. Maybe not a but. But there is an And. " I will always love you. No matter what. And I really hope you will love me no matter what." _

_What's going on?_

_I notice that she is looking for an answer. And again. The only thing I could do was nod. She smiled. And I saw the worry wash almost all the way out of her eyes. But I sadly saw fear grow bigger._

_ "What is it?" I asked. My voice sounding strong.- A lot more stronger than I thought I could manage.- as I moved a long blond strand of hair out of her face, and placed it behind her ear. She toke another deep breath and went on._

_ "I was wondering…" She paused. And shut her eyes. The opened them again, and stared right at me. Her eyes full of true wonder, and fear. "Have you ever thought about starting a family?"_

_ Her question caught me off guard. Making me lose my calm look. By accident. It must have scared her. Because she started freaking out into nervous blabbing._

_ "Um. I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." She kept repeating. Looking everywhere but at me._

_ A family!? We haven't been married a month and she wants to start a family! You have got to be kidding me. I need time to think. But that'll just freak her out. But I don't want to say no. or yes. If I don't really mean it. I toke a deep breath and opened my mouth._

_ "Tris." I saw in the calmest tone I can manage. Interrupting her babbling, I smile at her when she finally meets my eyes. Those big brown eyes staring back at me, full of love, wonder and something else. I can't put my finger on it. It's not fear anymore. It's something else._

_ "Yeah." She says. _

_ I can feel her warm breath on my lips, as she moves her head right in front of mine again. My legs are starting to fall asleep with her still on them._

_ "Do we have to talk about this now?" Right when the words leave my mouth, I knew it was a bad choice to phrase it like that. Seeing her eyes drop, as she looked down. Crap! I think to myself._

"_I mean. I'm not in the right state of mind, after what we just did." YES! Best excuse. It worked better than I thought, making Tris blush, and smile. "Just give me some time. If you want to know so bad. I'll let you know by the end of the night." I smile at her as she moves her head my way again._

_ "The end of the night." She says. And gets off my lap. To go into the kitchen to make dinner._

_ What did I just get myself into?_

***End of Flashback***


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers :) **

**I am soo happy that you all love the stories. :) I will keep updating them as soon as I can. But right now, I'm having some problems. My grandfather, sister, and grandma all passed away, my brother went to the marines, and my father, and mother are in the hospital. Its a lot for a 15 year old to handle. but I will be updating as soon as I can.**

**but the storry Yes? or No? Has been taken over by my friend. She has changed too much for me to keep writing it. So she will now be doing that. but thank you all for the reviews. If you have any ideas, or questions, just private message me, and I will be happy to answer them,**

**Thanks again!,**

**-Trisride159**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris POV**

Black.

That's all I could see. Nothing more nothing less. I waited, and waited. I don't know how much time passed. Seconds? Minutes? Days? Weeks? I have no clue. But out of no where there was light. It started small. Way off in the distance, Then it grew, and grew. until it was all i saw. There was no smell, and no noise. There was no shapes or anything. Just plain white.

The blinding light hurt my eyes. I tried moving my head. But it didn't leave. It just stayed and blinded me. I tried closing my eyes. But the light was still there. There was still no sound. But there was smell.

SMELL!

Finally something that I could try and use to see where I'm at. I toke a deep breath through my nose. the scent of meds was everywhere. Mixed with soap. I knew this smell. It was the smell of a hospital. Not just any. Dauntless hospital. I remember that smell when I was giving birth to Bailey. How the stench made me want to puck. But I was to focused on getting a living thing out of me it didn't bother me as much. But now. That was all I could focus on. And the more I focused on it. The more I wonder.

Am I really in Dauntless?

Erudite didn't smell like this. Erudite smelled like bleach, and cleaning supplies. It always smelled the same. So I had to be in Dauntless right?

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

NOISE!

I was still blinded by the white light. But my other scenes where starting to work again. I stopped trying to smell. And started to listen.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

ZZZZZ...ZZZZZ...ZZZZZ...

Ok. Someone was sleeping, someones heart was beating. And...

_Trisdontleave._

What? Someone was talking. But I couldn't make out what they were saying clearly. I streaned my hearing. Giving myself a head-ach.

_Tris. Don't leave. Please. I need you. We need you._

Someone was saying my name. Someone was begging me not to leave.

Someone needed me.

I knew that voice. And so I pushed against the light, pushed with everything I had. Because I knew that Erudite was smart. But they where,'t this smart. Where they?

It doesn't matter. If this is fake or real. Someone needed me. And I needed them.

I needed Four.

And the bright light went away,and the world came rushing back.

**Peter POV**

Its been about 2 weeks since Tris escaped. 2 weeks since Mike was shot. 2 weeks since Jeanine called me into her office. 2 weeks that I have been watching Tris.

***FLASH BACK***

** _DING DING DING DING DING DING DING " Warning warning. Intruder on floor 33. Warning warning. Intruder on floor 33. Shots fired. Warning warning."_**

_ I jumped out of my chair. It was my one day off. My one day off from being Tris's guard. I was trying to catch up on my reports about her overall progress Since I have to deal with her everyday of the year. I'm suppose to watch her eating, mood, behaviors, etc. And if there is any change, then i'm suppose to report them to Jeanine. But when the alarm went off, I was out of my chair, and running up the stairs before the 3rd warning came on. _

_ I wasn't the only guard running to the 33rd floor. But I'm almost 100% sure that I was the only guard worried about Tris and no one else. I ran as fast as my legs could go. I was getting shoved this way and that. But i was able to keep my pace without hurting myself to bad. i'd probably have a bruise or two. But at that moment I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to Tris, and making sure she was ok._

_Tris had grown on me over the years. Mainly because I never had time to hang out with anyone else cause I spent all my time watching her. At the begging, it was hell. She wouldn't talk to me unless, it was an order, or just to be a bitch. But after about 6 month. She started to open up. And we even shared a few laughs. And the kindness she showed me after a while. Amazed me. After all I did to her. And what I was still doing to her, and/ or letting happen to her. She still showed me kindness._

_She even asked me about my days after our walks, or after dinner. She was funny. And a super amazing girl. And I started to like her. But apparently, Jeanine saw how I felt about her. And called me to her office telling me that if I couldn't control my emotions, she would assign someone else to watch over her. So I started being a dick to her again. Yet, she was still nice. It was as if she knew I didn't want to be rude._

_I had just reached the 33rd floor, and saw guards with guns out everywhere. Just the thought of those guns where meant to harm Tris. Made me pissed. I learned to control my anger a long time ago. Thanks to jeanine sticking needles in Tris. But right now I had to try really hard to. Because i knew that in those guns, weren't needles. They where real bullets. _

_I ran as fast as I could after that race I just had on the stairs to Tris's room. I stopped dead once I saw my old friend Mike dead with 3 bullet holes penetrating through his body. Blood was everywhere. And I hoped that none of it was Tris. I prayed to the gods that Tris was ok._

_And then I went against Erudite for the first time, as I prayed that Tris had escaped._

_Making me a faction traitor. Again. Only this time. It wasn't for power. but for a girl. That I hope will one day be mine._

_After 3 hours of searching for her. We got the news that Tris had made it out of the compound. And not even five minutes after that, I was summoned to Jeanines office. No guard had to lead me there. Because I was Jeanines 3rd in command, and everyone knew that I wouldn't hurt Jeanine. Well. Everyone thought._

_I opened the doors to her office, and saw her sitting in her black chair that was behind her desk, as she looked out the windows. The top of her head was the only thing showing over the big chair. I made my way to the two chairs that where on the other side of her big glass desk. Her computer must have been turned off because there was no hum that usly sounded in her office._

_I stopped right behind the chairs. And waited for her to speak. She didn't even turn around as she spoke to me._

_"You do know she did escape right?" Jeanine asked. Her voice full of excitement. Making me wonder if she planed it._

_"Yes." It came out a little more ordering than I meant. But Jeanine seemed to let it go._

_"You know who let her out?" Jeanine was still staring out the windows._

_"No." I had a guess. But I wasn't 100% sure. And I didn't want to seem like i was accusing a fellow Erudite member without any evidence._

_"Yes you do." I didn't know what was in her voice. But it made my blood boil. " You know who it was. You also know where she is."_

_Dauntless. I knew she would go back there. Everyone knew. But what I didn't know was why. Why would she go back to a place where people would be looking for her._

_"I have a different job for you." Jeanine still wouldn't look at me. " Your now on surveillance."_

_"Why?" I interrupted. I knew interrupting makes Jeanine mad. But I just wanted to get down to the point._

_Jeanine turned around. " I want you to watch Tris. Tell me everything that happens in her life."_

_"Why?" I never ask questions. But I did anyway._

_"that isn't your business." Jeanine smiled even bigger. " You may go."_

_I didn't say anything back to her as I walked out of her office, and down the hall. Going over all the information i had just learned._

_ Tris hadn't escaped. It was a plan. And Tris's brother Caleb was in on it. And even though Jeanine didn't come out right and say it. Tris wasn't the main person they where watching. _

_So who was?_

**_*END OF FLASH BACK*_**

**_i hope you guys liked it. um... I'll try and update soon again. Everything is starting to calm down. Kind of. I learned that i'm moving away from all my friends. So Yeah. My life is really bad right now. so If the stories start becoming depressing or something. Please let me know. Thank you to everyone for letting me rant, and be open and not judge me. Even though you don't know me. It was very nice. Its amazing to know that there are people out in the world that care. _**

**_My life right now isn't very good as everyone has read. Its getting a little better. Everyone is out of the hospital. But, now my own family wants nothing to do with me. And they hate me. So yeah. Sorry going to shut up now. But again. thank you to everyone who is so nice, and understanding of my problems. I wish I knew more people like you. _**

**_A special shout out to..._**

BooksLover2000

InLoveWithClatoLove

Fangirl412

You 3 have stuck with me through my stories. You 3 are amazing people. I wish more people where like you :) I'll look up to you guys forever! :) Thank you.

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And all the condolences. If it weren't for you guys I don't know where I'd be right now. Thanks :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Tris POV**

I don't think the world wants me to come back. Because each time that the white blanket with the blue stripe came into focus, I would be sent back to the darkness. Which would then change to white, then the blanket, then darkness. Over and over and over and over again. But I wasn't giving up. Fours voice was the one thing that kept me going. The need that fueled me to comfort him was redickulas. Then again. So was his voice. His voice was full of fear, and hopelessness. It was scary. I've never heard his voice even the littlest scared. So I pushed, and pushed. Pain shooting through my head at every push. At every change in my vision. Dark, light, blanket. Dark, the light.

Then...Nothing?

**Christina POV**

"I will jump over this counter, and shove those really pretty red high heel shoes up your butt and around the corner." I was fed up with the hospital lady, person, women, looking thing, dude. I've been standing here for over 15 minutes. And every time that I would ask to go back and see Tris. She would always say 'sorry. Someone is already in there. We aren't allowed to have more than one person in her room.'

Which is weird because there have been way more than 1 person in there before.

The lady's eyes where big, and full of discust. I gave her the crazy face look, that would always make Will laugh. But it scared this chick. Her buffy eyebrows rose in shook.

There was a pause where we just gave each other freaky faces. Making other people think we where crazy. And we probably were. Standing in a hospital waiting room, giving each other crazy faces. I would think those people where crazy to.

'Your still not going." The lady said at last.

"That's it!" I was pissed.

I jumped over the desk, and did this wild animal scream thing, and bitch slapped that lady into next week. Causing the others behind the desk, to either..

A). Run

B). Call surctiry

C). scream

Or in the lady beside us case.

D0. Start cussing, and dive under the desk, while making sure to grab a snickers bar from her purse.

I bitch slapped the lady once.

"Can I go back?"

"No."

I bitch slapped her again. "Now?"

"No. Its not allowed. I can lose my-"

SLAP!

"How about now?" God I hated this chick. She thought she was so much better than anyone else. Please I grew up with girls like her. I knew how they where. And so here I was bitch slapping a nurse. Only because she wouldn't let me go see Tris. Who by the way, could be dying right now for all I know. This is the only day of the week that I can come to the hospital.

"Fine!."

I slapped her again.

"Thank you." I turned around. And saw the two sercurity gaurds just gapping at me. I gave them my death stare. If they try and stop me. I'll bitch slap them to. And noticing that they would not win. they held their hands up in the air, and backed away. I smiled and nodded my head. Then jumped over the desk, and running to Tris's room. With a teddy bear in my hand.

**Tris POV**

" How is she?"

" I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know? What did the doctor say butt tard?"

Christinas voice rang through the darkness. She sounded pissed. Probably because of Four being a butt tard.

"I haven't seen the doctor today."

Christina growled. " I'm a bitch slap you."

"Where did that come from?" Four said sounding surprised.

"Nothing. Never mind." I heard foot steps coming towards my bed. " Move." Christina said. She sounded like she was right beside me where Four was.

I listened as the two switched places. " Go home and take a shower. or something. Better yet. Go spend time with your daughter. She really miss ya." Christina said pointedly towards Four.

_Thank you Chris._ I thought.

I've been worried about him. Everyday. ( Or maybe night I don't know what time of day it is) I would hear his voice.

There was pause, and I thought they both left. But then I heard Christina answer. "He left girly."

Did she know I could hear her?


End file.
